<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debunking Reality TV by kibasniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404768">Debunking Reality TV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper'>kibasniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychonauts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Reality TV, Television Watching, could be read as light lili/chloe too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili tells Chloe the truth about reality television after learning she's basing part of her understanding about dating relationships around one of her favorite shows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Barge &amp; Lili Zanotto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Debunking Reality TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i made one of my own tweets a fic to help me get ready for zines! this was gonna be a psi snippets chapter, but i decided to post it by itself after it got longer than 1.5k words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone at Whispering Rock was expected to watch reality television, then Lili thought it should have been Franke. That garbage seemed right up her alley. With how much she loved to listen to the cheap gossip from Kitty, then the manufactured drama curated by studio executives perfectly suited her.</p><p>Finding Chloe Barge lounging in a bean bag chair, her eyes glued to the screen, was not what Lili anticipated when she ambled into the lodge’s media room. She lowered herself down the steps, the creaking not as loud as the laughter screeching from the speakers. It reminded Lili of a dying seagull with its neck wrung by plastic. Her presence did not distract Chloe from watching the bikini-clad woman fling her arms around a muscular man in what appeared to be a seedy nightclub, the woman cawing out another giggle that made Lili’s eardrums throb.</p><p>“Chloe, uh, hey,” Lili called, trying to keep her smile steady. She forced her expression to remain friendly when the couple suddenly kissed, their slobbering and groaning making her dig her fingernails into her palms. She was certain the man would come away from that intense liplocking with a bruised mouth, and the strawberry lip gloss smeared on his chin did not cover the newly purpled skin.</p><p>Chloe acknowledged her with a curt nod, evidently unbothered by the passionate sounds. “I have not seen you since breakfast. Are your classes done for today?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Although she attended them, it was not like Lili needed the training. She had already passed every class and earned all the badges Whispering Rock offered. If she felt like skipping, then she could have been like Mikhail spending all of his free time in the woods with no one saying otherwise. </p><p>And as much as she liked spending time with Sasha, she had aced his extra sessions last summer. Even when he tried luring her in with more trials to strengthen her powers, she was certain his tests were more for his personal research. His interest in her mental strength grew by the day, so long as other campers refused his specialized training, their irrational fear about him stronger with each rumor of kids returning home in body bags after an afternoon in his laboratory. She was not going to be his guinea pig, even if she respected him.</p><p>“Kind of a slow day. It’s not like Coach Oleander is teaching us anything new,” she admitted, sitting next to Chloe on a nearby, patched bean bag chair. She crossed her legs and smoothed down her skirt. Ignoring the scratchy material on her legs, she said, “I didn’t know you liked these kinds of shows.”</p><p>Her smaller friend grinned. She tucked the remote out from underneath her seat and set it on her lap, saying, “While I have read that people view this entertainment as ‘shlock’ from one review, I believe it contains very important insight to earthling dating culture.”</p><p>Lili arched a fine eyebrow. “‘Earthling dating culture?’” she wondered, her voice cracking at the end.</p><p>“Yes. As you can see-” Chloe aimed the remote at the television, and Lili tried not to roll her eyes at the same woman kissing a different, but equally muscular man. “-this program has given me valuable research. Based on common components, the women of this planet prefer men with stronger builds and who also possess intense feelings. Also, considering the amount of kissing that they do in this show and from what I have witnessed from our fellow PSI cadets, physical attraction is an important factor on this planet in choosing a romantic partner.”</p><p>Lili glanced between Chloe and the television as she spoke. In-between Chloe’s explanation, the woman had lined her two mates and seemed to be teary-eyed. The close-up showed her inky mascara beginning to run as she exclaimed how hard it was to choose “the right dude” before ultimately throwing herself on the first man. Generic drum beats and guitar riffs echoed around them, other clubbers cheering for them, glass cups of alcohol loosely clenched in their weak hands.</p><p>“Ah, it seems that man is the superior romantic partner,” Chloe said as the credits began to roll over them kissing and the other man sulked, drowning his tears in beer. “He brought her roses when the show began, but they looked quite cheap.”</p><p>“Grocery store bought, I bet,” Lili replied, furrowing her brow. “Those flowers aren’t treated right there, but, um…” She set her hand upon Chloe’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “...you know these shows are staged, right?”</p><p>Lili pursed her lips as Chloe jerked her head to her so quickly that her helmet shifted and obscured half of her face. Chloe fixed it, her bright eyes wide behind her orange faceplate. Lili dropped her hand, watching Chloe flick her gaze between her and the television, exactly as she had done when Chloe explained what she had learned from the show.</p><p>As the theme song for the next episode blared through the speakers, Chloe rubbed her hands together. “You mean to tell me that this informative program is...not what it is presented as?” she asked, her words chosen as carefully as always.</p><p>“Yeah. Studio producers and script writers get together to write an episode for these guys,” Lili informed, gesturing at the new woman, who eagerly jabbered on about the specific facial features she wanted for her boyfriend.</p><p>“But why? This is a ‘reality show,’” Chloe retorted and pinched the air. Lili assumed she was trying to make air quotes. “Should it not reflect your planet’s reality?” She gasped, drawing back and gripping her chest. “Wait. Is this a propaganda piece?”</p><p>She raised her shoulders, one higher than the other and slumped them down. “It sort of simulates reality, but really, it’s all a big storyline that the studio makes to entice viewers. They have the same premise for each episode with only a couple differences.”</p><p>Chloe slipped her hand underneath her helmet and cupped her chin. She remained quiet, appearing to contemplate Lili’s explanation. They both turned their attention to the television and watched a man sneer that another contestant’s weight and nose reminded him of a hog. Chloe raised her head, listening to the insults barreling out of his mouth in an erratic, hyperactive manner. She observed how his eyes continued shifting to the side. “His reaction,” Chloe murmured, “suddenly doesn’t seem like something a normal human would do now that you have explained the proper meaning behind a reality show.”</p><p>“Nnnope,” Lili drawled, crossing her arms as the man burst into laughter over an unfunny insult. If anything, he reminded her of a beefed up Benny Fideleo.</p><p>“It would seem that this was not the most appropriate way to research earthling dating culture,” she admitted, handing the remote to Lili.</p><p>She patted Chloe’s back, reassurance in her voice as she said, “Aw, don’t worry about it. I’ve heard lots of people back at my school talking about this stuff like it’s real all the time. It’s better late than never to realize it’s studio nonsense and directors feeding them all lines from a college student lingo book.” She flipped through the channels and caught glimpses of soap operas and commercials. Stopping on the local news station discussing the week-long heatwave passing through the state, she placed the remote in Chloe’s lap.</p><p>“Putting that in perspective, it now explains why the interview segments after a verbal altercation seem, at times, robotic. I guess the actors were unable to think of insults and needed to be told how to deliver their slander,” Chloe mused, sinking in her seat. She crossed her leg over her knee and bounced her foot, humming to herself.</p><p>Lili hoped that Chloe was not hurt by the revelation. She seemed to truly enjoy the raunchy show, almost captivated by the media which Lili disdained. She was tempted to console her, but she thought it was unnecessary. It was not like the show had actually harmed her in a physical way, but trying to understand romance through the guise of a vulgar dating show made Lili’s brow wrinkle all the same.</p><p>Glancing at Chloe’s face, she found the other girl was strangely quiet about the ordeal. She usually would have more to say about anything new she uncovered on this strange planet she was forced to call her temporary home. Although Lili knew the truth about Chloe’s unorthodox perception about herself and her heritage, it still tugged at her heart seeing Chloe solemn with her eyes downcast and mouth a straight line.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Lili asked, scooting closer and touching her shoulder again.</p><p>Chloe raised her head, helmet wobbling again. “Oh, yes. I’m fine. I was thinking about how humans can become so easily enraptured by this type of entertainment.” She pointed at herself. “I am no different.”</p><p>“But you had a real reason to watch it. You were just researching, right?” When Chloe nodded, she smiled. “So, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Chloe returned her grin. “I’m not particularly concerned about it now that I’m aware of the program’s true representation, but taking into consideration what you've said...” She held Lili’s gaze and changed the channel back to her show, now presenting a man flexing the sleeves off his sleek tuxedo in front of a spa with scantily-clad women. “...then I hope you don’t think it’s strange that I’d like to continue watching it.”</p><p>Lili’s mouth quirked upwards and stretched into a smile. Chloe’s mettle came through as always. Her determination charmed Lili, which was one of the many reasons why if Lili wanted to hang out with anyone in camp, then she would most likely seek out Chloe for companionship.</p><p>“It’s not strange at all. Maybe I’ll get a laugh out of these doofuses,” Lili said, snickering with Chloe.</p><p>“Their simian instincts really surface when they are eliminated. Now that I know their refutations and reactions are enhanced by the creators, then it’ll be enjoyable to see who is really acting and who isn’t when that time comes,” she eagerly remarked. She pointed at another contestant’s squinted eyes, her finger sliding from left to right to match the rhythm of his shifting attention. “This one looks like he is reading a script that a showrunner has set up off screen. It’s painfully obvious.”</p><p>Taking notice of his eyes, Lili puffed out a laugh while they watched him struggle to insult another competitor. She grinned at Chloe and wrapped her arm around her slim shoulders, unbothered if anyone saw her acting friendly with another camper. Basking in the commentary Chloe provided about the competition, Lili realized that despite her personal distaste for reality shows, she was still smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>